


RFA After Party

by Vcl_1807



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcl_1807/pseuds/Vcl_1807
Summary: After (Y/N)’s First Successful RFA party, the gang all celebrate!





	RFA After Party

Today was the RFA fundraising party! Only 11 short days ago I joined the RFA and was asked to host a fundraising party, the first fundraising party since the tragic death of the previous party planner, Rika. They were all so happy at the chance of being able to do what they love again and I liked the idea of it so I thought it could be fun, so of course I agreed to joining and planning a party for them. As I watch guests enter the hall and great them all throughout the day, I can’t help but smile. ‘I can see why they love doing this so much’ I thought to myself. By 2 o’clock the entire room was full of so many different types of guest ranging from business men and women to longcats and neighborhood friends. ‘This definitely is one of the legendary RFA parties.’ Everything went smoothly, we sold all of V’s photographs, deals were made between different guests, all in all it was a success! 

As I show the last remaining guests out the door, thanking them once more for coming, I close the door and turn around to see all the members standing in a group, smiling at me. What’s even more scary is the fact Jumin and Zen are standing beside each other, same going for Yoosung and V. ‘Something’s not right’ I think as I turn fully to face them. As soon as I do they all stand up straight, ‘ok, they’re hiding something. I know they are!’ With this thought in my mind, I call them out on their strange behaviour.

“Oh god what did you guys do! And don’t lie because there is no way Yoosung and V along with Jumin and Zen stand side by side smiling! So, what did you do?” I say in a serious but some what funny tone. The member’s smiles just widen and their eyes just seem to sparkle. They don’t seem nervous so maybe I jumped to conclusions but it was a valid one! I just give them a small smile in return and start walking towards them. “Hey, guys, are you broken or something and are unable to answer me?”

Seven is the one to speck up, “No, we just want you to put this on” he says as he holds up a blindfold. I just stand there, staring at the blindfold, hesitant. Jumin can sense my unease so he starts to talk.

“Don’t worry (Y/N), we won’t do anything, you can trust us.”

Well he got me there… 

I may have only known them for 11 days but they are all really nice and such so, I walk over to Seven so he is able to tie the blindfold on me. Once I reach him, I turn around on he ties it over my eyes. 

“Is it too tight?” Seven asks. I shake my head no and I can hear him sigh in relief. “Come on let’s go!” After Seven says that we start walking. I can hear a door open and close then the sounds of people walking and traffic. We all walk for sometime before I can hear a car door open. 

“Go on in (Y/N)” Jumin says. I do as he says and, try to, get in the car. I, thankfully, succeed and was able to sit down. The car door closes behind me and I can hear and feel people get in the car after. As soon as everyone is in the car, Jumin gives the order to the driver for them to drive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take very long for us to get to our destination but I still don’t know where we are. I kept asking on the way here and the only answers I got was “It’s a surprise” or “We’re not telling you”. So other than my occasional annoying asks, the ride was filled with nice conversations but once we arrived it just stopped. After a few minutes Jumin spoke up.  
“Driver Kim, do not let (Y/N) out of the car until I call you. (Y/N), that being said, don’t take off your blindfold until Driver Kim says so, okay?” 

“Got it Jumin” I say with a nod. After I respond I can here everyone get out of the car and close the doors. Now it’s only me and Driver Kim. 

“So, Driver Kim, Jumin says a lot of things about you, all positive things, you must be a really good driver to be able to please him.” I try to start a conversation with Driver Kim to ease the tension. 

“Really? I’m glad I’m able to make Mr. Han happy with my skills.” 

“How long have you been driving?” I ask another question to keep the talk between us alive.

Driver Kim answers my question with “Well, I’ve been driving for 35 years but I’ve only driven with Mr. Han for 25.” 

I give him a small hum. Right after that Driver Kim gets a call. “Hello Mr. Han? Okay, got it, goodbye.” He hangs up the phone and shuffles around a little. “Okay Miss you can take your blindfold off now” I smile at him as I take it off and as soon as I do I can see where we are.

“The apartment!?” I say in disbelief. I sit there dumbfounded and wide eyed. ‘The apartment!? But the address is classified to everyone except V, Seven and myself!’ 

I finally snap out of my shock and get out the car while thanking Driver Kim for driving me here. I start heading up to the 14th floor where the apartment is located.

Finally, I reach the 14th floor, it took awhile since the elevator was out of order. As soon as I reach the door I input the password to open it up. Once I do I’m met with the sight of the RFA and the apartment full of decorations such as streamers and balloons. My eyes go wide at the sight of what the others have done to my apartment, I then walk in and close the door behind me. 

“Guys, what’s all this for? Did I forget a birthday!! Whoever’s birthday it is, I’m so sor-” I’m cut off by the sound of the RFA’s laughter. I then look at them all with a confused look on my face. “What?” I ask in shock and confusion at their laughing. 

“Oh, (Y/N), it’s not any sort of birthday or something! It’s an after party to congratulate you on your first successful RFA party with us!” Seven exclaimed while jumping up and down in place. 

“What’s even more extraordinary is that you were able to plan it in only 11 days!” V adds with a small smile gracing his face. 

“Well I couldn’t have done it without any of you!” I say with a small blush because of the attention and credit I’m getting. “You all should be recognized for helping me find guests and helping with the planning! This is also your first party in, what, 2 years? That’s something to celebrate for too!” I add with a smile. 

“Well that may be true, but once again, it’s all thanks to you! We may never have been able to host another party without you coming to us!” Yoosung pipes up.  
After Yoosung’s comment everyone starts to nod and mumble ‘yes’, ‘yep’ and ‘yeah’. I just chuckle a little and draw everyone’s attention.

“Okay, okay. Then let’s get this after party started!” I say with excitement. Everyone nods vigorously and starts to go do their own little thing. Jumin and V are talking, so is Yoosung and Seven as well as Jaehee and Zen. I just rest against the wall for a little, admiring what’s in front of me. ‘Everyone is so happy.’ After a little while I go talk to Yoosung and Seven first, then V and Jumin and lastly to Jaehee and Zen. As I talk to them all, I find one thing in common with them all. They all have real, genuine smiles on their faces. No more that 10 minutes later does Jumin pour us all some wine and gathers us in the living room. After Jumin is done pouring and gathering, he raises his glass of red wine. 

“I know we all say this a lot (Y/N) but, thank you. Really, thank you, for coming into our lives, for trusting us, for hosting another party, for saying ‘yes’ to joining the RFA. I’m not sure where we would have been if you didn’t say that one word to us in the chat only 11 short days ago. We might have stopped being the RFA and go our separate ways. Just become V the photographer, Yoosung the SKY University student, Jaehee the assistant, Jumin the CEO-in-line, Zen the actor and Luciel the secret agent, but we are not. It’s all because of you (Y/N). You became (Y/N) the party coordinator and our new friend. Again, thank you so much.” 

After Jumin’s little speech I’m shedding a couple tears, it was that touching and sweet. I wipe any tears that are on my face and raise my own glass to say something. “Well, I’m glad I was able to keep such a wonderful, caring and nice group of people in such an extraordinary organization like this one. Thank you for asking me to join, thank you for being nice to a complete stranger, thank you for trusting me and letting me into your lives. I am eternally grateful. Cheers” With that we all raise our glasses, say ‘cheer’ and take a drink of our wine. 

“I’m also glad that I listened to Unknown” I add. Everyone looks at me with surprise and confusion. I giggle at their reaction, “Well, without them, I wouldn’t have been pulled into this mess called RFA and met the people who I have come to think of as my own little family.” I clarify for them. Their facial expressions change to smiles bathed in pure happiness, which just warms my heart and places a smile of its own on my lips. 

The rest of the night is full of smiles, laughs and chatter. Soon everyone is leaving the apartment and as they leave I thank them all one more time. Once they are all gone I close the door, walk over to the couch and take a seat. I sigh in pure content at how my life has turned for the better. I look out at the city view I have, ‘Unknown, without you I would have never met such an amazing group of people. Thank you, really, where ever you are...’ With that I clean up the mess left in the apartment and head to bed, excited for the days to come with my new little family called RFA.


End file.
